


Rule #2

by NormieScum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff tbh, Jeanere - Freeform, M/M, Requests, erejean - Freeform, pining eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormieScum/pseuds/NormieScum
Summary: Cliche but mandatory JeanEren sharing a hotel bed.





	Rule #2

 How did Jean not expect this?

Sasha and Connie were the ones that booked their hotel room and he really shouldn’t have been surprised when he walked into the room and only saw one king sized bed. They’ve been known to mess with the two in the past and Sasha is the number one supporter of the ‘Jean and Eren are gay for each other’ theory.

“Uh Eren…we have a problem.” Staying in the same room would be cramped enough, let alone sleeping in the same bed. Even if it was huge.

Eren is carrying his suitcase into the room and even though Jean isn’t looking at him, he can tell he’s pissed just from the way he hears something hit the floor, assumingly his baggage.

“Fuck that, dude. I’m gonna get my own room.”

“Suit yourself,” Jean doesn’t even turn around to look when Eren kicks his bags into the room and turns around to leave. This works out in his favor since he’d rather have a room to himself.

They’re in town helping Mikasa move furniture into her new apartment, helping Mikasa being the only good thing about this weekend.

A few minutes go past, the blond has thrown his weekend bag into the corner and is currently sprawled out on the much too big bed texting aimlessly after a four-hour drive of not being able to use his phone.

Hearing a knock at the door, he already assumes it’s Eren before even moving to answer.

“I don’t want any, go away.”

“Open up, dipshit. It’s me.”

He gets up, slowly. When he opens the door, his lips curve into a smile and he laughs in Eren’s face. His…very pissed off face.

“Didn’t work, I take it?”

“All booked up because of the holiday weekend. Can you believe that shit?” That isn't the truth at all, Eren hadn't even attempted to get a different room. 

“Well, yeah.” Eren shuts the door behind him and plops down onto the bed. Just so happens, he lays on the side Jean had already been on.

“Move, asshole, that’s my side.”

“You’re sleeping on the floor.” At first, Jean thinks he’s joking but after a few seconds of glaring he realizes that the brunet is dead serious.

“Bullshit, I paid my half for the room I’m not sleeping on the floor. You can.”

“Hell no!”

“And that’s my side, fucking move!” Instead of simply moving to the other side, the much larger of the pair throws all of his weight on top of Eren before going stiff and laying on him.

“Do you have a death wish? What the fuck, and cut your hair! It’s getting in my face.” Eren shoves him, aside and rolls over to give him room.

“I think my hair looks charming.” Jean boasts, rubbing a hand through his already messy hair so that it’s sticking straight up.

“You look like shit.” Eren is mean, they both are. But neither of them really dislike the other. In fact, they’ve grown much fonder of each other over the years.

“Awe, you’re always so loving.”

“Fuck off,” Eren sighs tirelessly, sitting up to prop up three of four pillows behind his back before Jean steals one away from him. “I think we need to set up ground rules if this is gonna be a thing.”

“Okay, rule one, you don’t hog all the fucking pillows.”

“…okay.” Eren has every intention of stealing the third pillow back after Jean falls asleep. “Rule number two-- you can’t spoon me.”

“Ew. I wouldn’t want to spoon you, fucking weirdo.” Jean rolls his eyes, where did Eren even draw this conclusion from? That’s gross, and gay. “I’m not gay.” He reminds the brunet, just for good measure. Eren laughs…nervously. Why does the other’s remark make his heart drop so fast?

“And we both have to stay fully clothed. Even if I like to sleep shirtless,”

“Well I mean…I’ve seen you shirtless before what’s the big deal?”

Eren calculates this in his head.

Is it gay to sleep shirtless with another man?

“Good point.” He decides this rule is unnecessary. The rule is discarded and Eren is left calculating what to add in its place. “No morning wood.”

“Yeah because I’m totally able to control that when I’m asleep.” Jean sounds bitter and his tone causes Eren to cackle to himself.

“Getting a boner while I’m in bed with you? Gay.”

“Fuck off! It isn’t like I’d want to get one. You’re fucking gross.” He shoves the other male hard enough that Eren almost falls off the bed but much to his shock, Jean is the one that keeps him from falling.

 “Uh huh whatever let’s just…avoid that.” Jean squints, noticing a pattern. At first he doesn’t plan to say anything but when he notices the smaller male’s face is flushed to hell he scoffs loudly. Eren turns to look at him, mildly confused about what the attitude is suddenly; not that Jean doesn’t always have an attitude but this is a lot for him.

“What, Jean?”

“Nothing it’s just…nothing.” He frowns, Eren shrugs. As much as he wants to ask he’s realized that pushing Jean never ends well.

“I just noticed all of these are very…queer? I don’t know where are the normal rules like t.v. goes off at 9 p.m. and no crumbs. You immediately go to sleeping naked and boners.”

Eren squints, his subconscious ruse detected.

“Are you suggesting I’m trying to be gay with you because I don’t want you to get a boner where I’m sleeping?”

“…Well when you put it that way it sounds different.”

“Whatever Jean.”

Ah but it’s not a ‘whatever Jean’ moment to Eren, he’s realizing his own interests and just to avoid them he grabs his shower caddy up from where it was discarded along with his bag.

“I’m gonna shower.”

“Okay then, want me to order carry out or something? I kinda wanna sleep early so we can get an early start tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah…sure.” Eren retreats to the bathroom and locks the door behind him, clicking the lock. He runs the hot water for a few minutes before even getting into the shower; giving the steam plenty of time to fill the cramped bathroom and fog up the mirror. Being unable to see himself barely stops him from looking into the mirror however, he stares at his own outline staring back at him. Taking in all the features on his face, he notices first his deep green eyes. They’re enchanting, even to him he finds a certain allure to them. Eren daydreams about Jean complimenting his eyes. The back of his hand brushes over his cheek and he imagines how it would feel if it were one of the blond’s rough hands. Trailing further down his nude torso, his fingertips discover the dips of his hips and the light blond hairs growing under his navel. His eyes are shut and he feels like he’s discovering his own body for the first time. A breath leaves the male as he touches all of the overlooked parts of his body like the backs of his knees and his wrists. He imagines what it’d feel like if Jean were touching these parts of him. His heart races and when he pulls his hands away from his body, he’s left practically begging for another body pressed up against his.

Jean “knocks” on the door. More or less it sounds like he’s slapping the palms of his hands against the thin redwood as hard as he can.

“Fuck!” Eren snaps, practically jumping out of his skin from how bad Jean’s startled him.

“What the hell are you doing in there?” Jean furrows his brow and turns his head to the side so he can press an ear up against the door. “Are you okay?”

It softens Eren to hear this, Jean sounds genuinely concerned.

“Yeah sorry, I was just thinking…I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Take your time I was just gonna tell you I’m going to get Taco Bell. Your usual?” Once again, he catches Eren off guard. They go get Taco Bell with their friends all the time but he didn’t know Jean would have his order memorized. He shouldn’t be surprised though, Jean probably has everyone’s memorized. He’s just perceptive like that.  

Time passes and the room is about the same aside from the taco wrappers strayed all over the bed and nightstands. Both guys have big appetites so it’s not a surprise when they eat so much but the garbage left over afterwards serves as a sad reminder. One of Jean’s hands rests on his stomach and even laying on the edge of the bed Eren can see he looks bloated. His t-shirt rides up and he can see the faintest hint of flab, maybe anyone else would’ve teased Jean or been off put by it but Eren finds himself falling deeper into a pit of infatuation.  

He’s fascinated by Jean and the small brunet can barely remember when the pining started but now it’s a tad bit overwhelming. When they’re alone like this, he finds it hard to keep up the taunting demeanor they usually carry on.

“I need to diet.” Jean mumbles, a chuckle escaping past his lips. Eren is immediately worried that he was caught staring.

“No.”

“Pft, I’ve put on like ten pounds since starting college. It’s gross.”

“You’re not gross.” His voice is hushed, sincere. He feels his heart shattering at the tone Jean uses because he can tell that the larger male is genuinely self-conscious. Unsure of how to approach the situation to make him feel better, Eren lies. “Mikasa told me you looked really good the other day. She said you look strong.” Eren thinks Jean looks strong, not Mikasa. But what was he hurting by giving the other a boost of confidence when he so clearly needed it?

“Woah, really?” Jean laughs, his eyes softening and a faint rose tint to his cheeks. Laughing awkwardly, Eren simply nods in response.

Jean falls asleep hugging a pillow to his stomach and facing the wall. Eren faces the opposite way so that he’s looking towards the window but after thirty minutes or so of just staring, he turns to face the blond.

He knows he’s asleep because of the hushed snores that sound more like growling than anything. He inches closer, just enough so that he’s staring at Jean’s broad shoulders. They’re both wearing shirts, sadly. Eren’s hand inches closer to the sleeping male and he gently rests it over the comforter on Jean’s hip. There’s hesitation but he can’t resist. Even if it’s just for a second. When Jean doesn’t notice, he lifts his hand so it’s hovering over the other male; he does this so that he can move closer without waking him. When he scoots close enough that their bodies are lined up, he gets brave enough to wrap his arm around the blond’s waist. He stirs and Eren’s breathing stops for a split second. When he hears snoring again, he sighs in relief and leaves his hand there. Jean is much bigger, broader. He can feel the rise and fall as he breathes and he can smell his scent, some kind of cheap cologne and he smells like Big Red gum. He knows it’s Jean’s favorite so the warm scent of cinnamon is expected.

Without warning, he feels Jean grab his hand and give a gentle tug. The blond looks over his shoulder and it’s clear that he’s disoriented from being a sleep. His eyes are squinted and his eyebrows are messy. “Hm?” He mumbles, not opening his mouth to speak. But when Jean rolls back over again, he doesn’t let go of Eren’s hand. In fact, he’s holding onto him and thumbing over his knuckles. Eren just assumes that he was still asleep and startled by the sudden closeness but when Jean speaks he knows that isn’t the case.

“You’re breaking rule number two, Eren.”

 

 

 


End file.
